Peridot
Peridot is a tiny nerd who is good at fighting and is also a nerd. She's socially awkward, can be a bit slow at times, but has a good heart. May or may not be mistaken as a boy, between her big nose, bushy eybrows, and stocky figure. Her last name is a mysterrrryyyyyyyyyyyy~ oooo...(no I think I gave her a dorky one like summers or something I'll have to find it) (also hi I'm posting this I have nothing better to do rn) Personality Peridot as a person comes off as a bit lazy, due to her sleeping habits. However, she prides sleeping as a sort of 'hobby', often dozing off whenever she wants to get away from a situation or, more likely, because she enjoys relaxing over the high paced, stress filled life that some of the other characters may or may not have. She's rather strong, despite her looks, but more in the sense of having to carry around and push things out of the way. She's not a big fighter, and even though she occasionally finds the need to, she doesn't have enough skill to go around felling foes in hand to hand combat. She's rather good when it comes to keeping herself alive and well, part of it being her high constitution, part of it being her wariness, and part of it being dumb luck. She probably doesn't have the feeling in her hands like she used to, but it's still there, so sustaining an injury would still hurt her. She's not very good at noticing things, but it's nothing compared to her intelligence; she's a decent battler, but the realization that not evolving pokemon isn't going to make them stronger. She likes them the why they are, however, so I doubt that taking this into consideration will change her ways of preventing evolution. She can be a bit unpredictable at times, especially when she's tired or hungry, as her mind drifts to wanting to fix that and that alone; this resorts to things like 'trying to take the bananas of a tropius' and 'using pokemon as a pillow to sleep.' She has trouble talking to people, mainly because she doesn't want to let them down. She's a bit better at being around pokemon than people, but she's at least willing to try and giving people a chance. She's generally a happy person, but it could be that she's also rather oblivious. Pokemon Peridot's pokemon, while vary in type, all fall under one catergory: they are all pokemon that can evolve. However, Peridot challenges herself and her pokemon by training them while keeping them at their basic form. *'Opal (Mareep): '''Her starter. Female, Timid Found in the East Nariva Plains: *'Achi (Gulpin):' Male, Mild. *'Lil Sunshine (Sunkern): Male, Lazy. Manilest eyebrows. *'''Pockets (Doduo): Male, Jolly. Found in Metaline City: *'Geary (Klink): '''N/A, stark. *'Butters (Corphish): Female, Adamant Found in the Tendrin Mountians: *'Lil hostage (Drifloon): '''Female, Careful *'Elvis (Roggenrola): Male, Impish Tendrin Salar: *'Smores (Zigzagoon):' Adamant, Male Hatched from an egg: *'Nageki (Pidove):' Male, Stoic Backstory from like a year ago but it's 100% accurate She, along with her family, worked at the lighthouse by the sea. Due to the excessive demand of making sure the lighthouse was in tip top shape, she never got a chance to truly explore the world. When she was younger, her parents were lucky enough to gather enough money to take her to Oilanta every few years or so, but as the girl got older, she was lucky enough to go with her mother to Coveair for the usual purchase of food and the business of selling whatever clothes her mother had made. Her family owned a rather large flock of Mareep, dotted with a few Flaaffy here and there, which they gained a lot of their income through shearing and selling the wool to companies and merchants. Peridot often took the job of making sure that the Mareep wouldn't evolve (as a Flaaffy meant a decline in profit), often finding herself sleeping with the pokemon rather than the comfort of her own room. She also did her best to make sure that the wool was free of any static shock before sending one over to her father to shear them, but there was always one or two that she would have overlooked before touching them, sending the charge tingling up her arms. As she got better at judging how electrically charged the wool was, her fingers lost more feeling in them. Whenever the lighthouse was in need of repairs, she would help her father carry whatever was needed to fix it; she never learned much about fixing the lighthouse herself, but carrying around the materials needed to do so made her a lot stronger than she would of thought. Even if there was no need for repairs, Peridot would at least go up there once a day to check on the beacon of the lighthouse, made by the bright, rosy glow of the set of Ampharos they had living up there. During the day, they often were fast asleep, while at night, they were shining their light to the boats aiming to find the shoreline. There were a lot of jobs her mother would try and teach her. However, the success was far from promising. After several disasters in the kitchen, it was safe to say that Peridot was off limits from cooking anything in the kitchen. Her mother then resorted to trying and teaching her how to spin and weave the wool, but unlike her mother's dainty, careful hands, Peridot often found her hands uncooperative and clumsy. Over the years, she found herself helping out her father more than her mother, like the son that they never had. Her mother often yearned for a daughter that was true to their name, instead of the one that paraded around like a boy; to her dismay, however, the children she beared later on in life were a set of noisy, trouble making boys, running around and making a mess of everything. She had to compliment on the fact that they had a better handle on cooking and odder yet, weaving, but the thought of having a girl that she could actually relate to never left her uneasy mind. By the time Peridot had reached the age of 16, her day to day routines in the fields, among other things, had made her rather strong and sturdy. What had helped her to become strong had also weakened her chance of being able to properly communicate with people; even though she had her mother and her father (and eventually, the twins), a lot of the time she found herself alone, her only friends being the mareep. Her knowledge of the world, and a lot of things, to be quite honest, was limited to whatever was around her home, where the need to keep their livestock healthy distracted them from certain advances, particularly electronic wise. These 'distractions' didn't stop her from wanting to explore. When a flyer was being carried around promoting the urge for trainers to go to Corona, Peridot pleaded to her parents about taking this journey. After a bit of consideration, the two let her go, with the hopes that she'd learn things that the two hadn't been able to discover themselves. Before she left, they entrusted her with one of the many mareep on the farm as her starter pokemon, whom she had named Opal.